Item List
The following is a list of items in Fate/Another , Teleport Scroll, Speed Gem, Owl, Berserk Potion, Sentry Ward, Spirit/Soul Link Scroll, Team Teleport Scroll, Dust of Revelation, Blink Scroll, C Scroll]] Regular Items Red Potion *800g **''Heals 500 HP and 300 mana over 10 seconds. Non-combat consumable''. **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' Q **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' 2x Red Potions -> 1 Blue Potion Blue Potion *''Heals 500 HP and 300 mana instantly.'' *'Charges:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Note that this shares item cooldown with Full Heal Potion. Teleport Scroll *500g **''Teleports the Servant to the targeted Sentry Ward. Has a casting time of 0.5s.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' W **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 5 Note that when using the Teleport Scroll, the ward is visible and can be destroyed. It also loses it's True Sight ability, and others may not teleport to a ward that is being teleported to. Speed Gem *400g **''Increases movement speed by 30% for 15 seconds'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' E **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Owl *300g **''Summons an Owl that can fly over the terrain to provide vision. You may also spend an extra 1000g to turn it into a Sentry Ward. Lasts for 40 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' R **'Replenish:' 40 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Berserk Potion *1500g **''Increases attack speed by 100% and grants 50% lifesteal for 10 seconds. During this effect the user will take 50 damage per second. The user cannot die to this effect.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 60 **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' A **'Replenish:' 120 seconds Dispelled by any purge effect(S scroll, EX scroll, Lancelot's Crossrange and Double Edged Sword) Sentry Ward *1000g **''Sets a Sentry Ward at the target location which provides 1000 range sight with True Sight(allows you to see invisible units). Lasts for 180 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 0 **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' S **'Replenish:' 120 seconds Spirit/Soul Link Scroll *1500g **''Links the target unit and up to 3 nearby allies(total of 4) for 20 seconds, splitting the damage evenly between them and increasing the survivability of the linked units.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' D **'Replenish:' 25 seconds **'Combines:' 2x Spirit Link Scroll = 1x Vitality Scroll Vitality Scroll '' '' *''In a small radius, heals allies and yourself for 700 health.'' **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Mass Teleport Scroll *1000g **''Teleports the user and allies in a 1000 radius to the targeted Sentry Ward.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' F **'Replenish:' 120 seconds **'Combines:' 1x Mass Teleport Scroll + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll A+ Scroll *''Provides the user with 50% additional Magic Resistance and 60 Armor for 10 seconds.'' *'Charges:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Note that this has a cooldown independent of A scroll. Does not reduce damage from Tsumabe Gaeshi, Revenge Mark (DpS), Revenge Mark (Initial), Skeletal Archer (Burning Arrow) Reduces damage from True Assassin's combo (NOT ASSASSINATION), Berg Avesta, damage taken from Spirit Link Does not stack with A Scroll's magic reducing effects Dust of Revelation *1500g **''Pings all enemy servants on the minimap.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' Z **'Replenish:' 60 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Blink Scroll *100g **''Instantly teleports the user to the targeted location in a small range(500).'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' X **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 3 C Scroll *150g **''Targetted unit takes 100 damage and is stunned for 1 second. Has travel time.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Stock:' 7 **'Hotkey:' C **'Replenish:' 10 seconds **'Combines:' 2x C scroll = 1x B scroll B Scroll *''Provides the user with a 600 HP Anti Magic Shield for 20 seconds.'' *'Charges:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Combines:' 2x B scroll = 1x A scroll Does not block damage from Gate of Babylon, Hrunting, Dark Throwing, Tsumabe Gaeshi, Berg Avesta, Skeleton Archer (Burning Arrow), Revenge Mark (DpS), Revenge Mark (Initial), The Drying Pole, Max Mana Blast, Crane Wing Blocks Gilgamesh's and Caster's normal attacks, damage taken from Spirit Link, Posion from True Assassin's combo (NOT ASSASSINATION) A Scroll *''Provides the user with 50% additional Magic Resistance for 10 seconds.'' *'Charges:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Combines:' 2x A scroll = 1x S scroll, 1x A Scroll + 1x Mass Teleport Scroll = 1x A+ Scroll Note that this has a cooldown independent of A scroll. Does not reduce damage from Tsumabe Gaeshi, Revenge Mark (DpS), Revenge Mark (Initial), Skeletal Archer (Burning Arrow) Reduces damage from True Assassin's combo (NOT ASSASSINATION), Berg Avesta, damage taken from Spirit Link. Does not stack with A+ Scroll's magic reducing effects. S Scroll *''Targetted unit takes 400 damage and is Purged. Purge has travel time of 0.1s.'' *'Charges:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Combines:' 2x S scroll = 1x EX scroll EX Scroll *''Targetted unit takes 600 damage and is Purged. Purge has a travel time of 0.1s. 4 units behind the target are hit with Forked lightning which deals 600 damage, but does not purge.'' *'Charges:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 35 seconds God Help Items Anti-Magic Potion *''Provides the user with an anti-magic enchantment for 10 seconds. User may not be targetted by any magical spell, including scrolls, and will not take damage from any magical spell's area of effect.'' *'Charges:' 3 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Full Heal Potion *''Fully restores the user's HP and Mana(100%).'' *'Charges:' 4 *'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Note that this shares cooldown with Blue Potion Watcher Ward *''Places an invulnerable Watcher Ward at the position that has 1000 vision range and True Sight(Disregards True Assassin's Concealment attribute). Lasts for 300 seconds. Is automatically removed at the end of the round in Deathmatch mode.'' *'Charges:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 0 seconds Category: Items